


Christmas Special! - Tony Stark x Reader

by JaneWeller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Funny, Romance, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Tony wants to talk to you before holidays, however his plans never work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A week before Christmas

**~~A week before Christmas~~  
**

  
          Tony Stark took a deep breath before he entered his living room. You were lying down on a couch, reading a book. When he came closer, he noticed the title and his brows rose up in surprise. Quantum mechanics wasn’t something light to read. He knew you were smart, brilliant, and very intelligent and that were the reasons why he hired you several years ago. What he hadn’t seen back then was that your intelligence was equal to your charm and the strong urge to sass him. He didn’t know when you stole his heart, but you did it and you became his whole world, even if he would rather die than admitted to that.  
  
          Your first date ended with a heated make-out session in his car. You didn’t jump into his bed for a very long time while you were dating. It was weird he didn’t quit or that he didn’t insist on having a night of passionate sex after you clearly stated that it wouldn’t happen anytime soon. Yes, you fell in love with him very soon after you started to work for him and you wanted to be sure that he loved you too and if it’s not just some kind of short-term crush. If he wanted you, he had to prove to you that his intents are genuine and that he was going to be faithful to you. You knew his reputation, his many one-night stands with beautiful women. You didn’t want to be one of them. You deserved to be happy.  
  
          It wasn’t easy for Tony to get what he wanted. It made him to make big sacrifices, however he had never regretted it. He was aware that you made him a better person, maybe not less reckless and sassy, but definitely more compassionate, responsible and emotional. Only a few people saw him like that and all of them lived in his Tower.  
  
          The biggest of his sacrifices was living in celibacy for several months. You didn’t want to rush anything and you waited for the perfect moment. The funny thing was that Tony was aware of the fact that the first night with you would vividly stay in his memory for the rest of his life.  
  


  
_I had a dream the other night,_   
_About how we only get one life,_   
_It woke me up right after two,_   
_I stayed awake and stared at you ,_   
_So I wouldn’t lose my mind_   


  
          Tony shook his head to make the memories disappear and came to the couch, lifting your legs before he sat and put them on his own. You looked at him a bit surprised, putting your book on the floor, and sitting up.  
  
          “Is something wrong?” you asked him, concerned when you saw a slight frown on his face.  
  
          “How long are we dating, (Name)?” he responded with another question.  
  
          “Almost two years.” You looked at him worried if he’s okay because Tony’s behavior was unusual. “Why are you asking?”  
  
          “(Name), do you want to have kids?”  
  
          Another question. This time it was quite shocking one. Yes, you thought many times about having a little version of Tony, running around, and trying to be like his Daddy, but you were aware that Stark’s style of living wasn’t suitable to have kids, at least not for now. It didn’t make you feel bad or anything, because you still had time for it. You were only thirty-one years old.  
  
          “One day, yes. Tony what’s going on? Why are you asking me those questions?”  
  
          You looked at him being worried and you cupped his face, making him to look at you.  
  
          “Honey, you’re scaring me now. Please, Tony, tell me what’s wrong?” you practically begged him.  
  
          Tony closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily. He failed and he felt bad about it.  
  
          “Okay, if you don’t wanna talk about it now, it’s fine. I’ll wait,” you said and got up from couch, reaching your hand towards him. “Come on, you promised me to go skating, remember?” You gave him a full grin, wanting to cheer him up.  
  
          “It’s already twenty past nine pm,” Tony protested.  
  
          “Rink is closed after midnight this time of year. Honey, pretty please?” you asked, giving him super sad, pleading puppy eyes, the ones which always made him agree to whatever you wanted.  
  
          “Fine. But only for an hour. I have some work to do tonight.”  
  
          Tony got up only to be knocked back on the couch by you giving him enthusiastic kiss.  
  
          “I wouldn’t mind if we stayed at home,” he said, staring at you hovering over him.  
  
          “You promised!”  
  
          “I didn’t promise anything,” Stark smirked and pulled you closer to him, his hands on your hips, holding you tightly before his lips crashed on yours and you instantly forgot that you wanted to skate.  
  
          Tony decided that he would try another day. He clearly needed to rethink his approach. His subtle allusions didn’t work.  
  
 _If you’re ready, like I’m ready._


	2. Four days before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's second attempt to ask you about something important to him.

**~~Four days before Christmas~~**

  
          Tony was in the lab, spinning slowly with the chair and eating blueberries. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t noticed Bruce until Banner waved his hand in front of his eyes.  
  
          “Are you turning into a dog?” Bruce asked, awkwardly trying to hide his amusement.  
  
          “What?”  
  
          “I thought that you’re training sleeping with your eyes open. Dogs do that all the time.”  
  
          “Hahaha, very funny,” Tony snarled, glaring at his friend.  
  
          “She kicked you out on the couch?” Banner seemed to be in teasing mood, which didn’t happen often; actually, it had never happened before, at least not in this amount.  
  
          Tony sighed, keeping his glare on Bruce and got up to throw away the empty bag.  
  
          “JARVIS?” he called.  
  
          “Yes, sir?”  
  
          “Try to figure out how to keep Banner quiet without killing him.”  
  
          “Sir?” JARVIS asked with a hint of surprised in his electronic voice.  
  
          “Never mind,” Tony muttered, sinking again in his chair.  
  
          Bruce took his and pull it in front of Stark before he sat down, staring at his friend with concern written all over his face. Tony behaved strangely in the last few days and Banner was trying to figure out what’s going on, but he failed in this task, so today, when he saw his buddy all down in misery, he decided that he had to ask him directly.  
  
          “Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?”  
  
          The only answer he got was dead silence. Stark was daydreaming again. Bruce started to have a bad feeling. His friend behaved in a very strange way that bothered him more than anything else did. He even tried to call you, but you didn’t answered, probably too busy with your work. Then Banner decided that he was going to drag Stark to the doctor to check if he didn’t fry his brain up. When he was going to shake Tony, the man started to hum a song.  
  
          “ _It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Just say I do, tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby._ ”  
  
          Bruce froze in the spot, almost choking from surprise; his jaw dropped down in utter shock visible on his handsome face. After a while, he took a folder, folded in half, and simply smacked Stark in the back of his head.  
  
          “What the hell?!” Tony bolted up from his chair, evidently furious with his friend. “What’s that for?”  
  
          “For being an utter idiot, you dumbass!” Banner snapped without raising his voice. “Did you ask her already?”  
  
          “Asked who and about what?” Tony looked at him dumbfounded and Bruce suddenly had a weird desire to smash his head into the wall or do it with Stark’s head, which were much more pleasant option.  
  
          “Did you proposed to your girlfriend already, you moron! Did you leave your brain somewhere else? You’ve been behaving weird for a few days now but today you just daydreamed and sang this Bruno Mars song. So I wanna know if you asked (Name) to marry you because this is apparently bugging you today.”  
  
          “I tried,” Tony responded, taking screwdriver from the table and starting to tinker with a part of a new Iron Man suit.  
  
          “And?”  
  
          “Nothing has happened.” Banner heard flat answer.  
  
          “What did you specifically say to her?”  
  
          Tony shifted in his place, not feeling too good with talking about his relationship with (Name), even with his best friend.  
  
          “I asked her if she wanted to have kids and she said yes.”  
  
          Banner face-palmed, wondering what happened with his genius friend and his brain, which he apparently lost somewhere.  
  
          “You bloody idiot! Why didn’t you-”  
  
          “Could you stop cursing at me?” Tony cut him off, leaving the piece he worked on and he made a few steps to stand in front of Bruce, glaring at him furiously.  
  
          Doctor gulped slightly, trying to keep the Other Guy under control, though he and the other half of him wanted to teach Stark a lesson about treating women in a proper manner.   
  
          “No, not until you start to treat (Name) with respect.”  
  
          “I do treat her with respect. I respect her in every possible way. She’s mine for goddamn sake!”  
  
          “Then why you asked her that stupid question about having kids? Did you seriously think that it make her to say yes to you? Go buy her a ring, go on your knees, and propose to her properly.”  
  
          Banner’s words left Tony speechless. Yes, he was genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and reformed playboy, but none of those things was useful when he decided to make you his wife. Bruce gave him the easiest solution to his urging problem. Stark’s eyes lit up and he cupped his friend’s face and gave him a happy kiss, almost causing him to have a heart attack, then Tony run out of the lab, leaving Banner frozen from the utter shock.  
  
          Sometime later, Stark came back to the Tower with a red velvet box hidden in the pocket of his black leather jacket. He found you in the bedroom you two shared. You were only wearing a fluffy red towel because you just had a nice hot bath to relax after long hours spent at work.  
  
          “I was looking for you,” you said smiling at him and sitting on the bed.  
  
          “I had some things to take care about.” Tony smiled and pulled out his phone to find a song he wanted, then he pressed the play button and you could hear the first tunes of Bruno Mars’s song.  
  
          However you didn’t hear his voice, it was karaoke version of Bruno’s song. Instead of him, Tony starts to sing. Surprisingly for him you were more stunned with him singing than with the lyrics. When he got closer, you caught him by his belt and pulled him into you. His phone fell on the floor, turning off, and Tony collapsed on you. You laughed at it and kissed him lustfully, making him forget about everything but you.  
 _  
_

_You got something I need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tony Stark or Avengers. They belong to Marvel.  
> I don't own lyrics I used in the story. They belong to Bruno Mars and One Republic.  
> I only own the story.  
> Reader owns herself. ;P


	3. Two days before Christmas

**~~Two days before Christmas~~**

  
          Tony cursed, loud and with a lot of frustration. He was convinced that there’s a curse hanging over him that was scuttling every plan he came up. His last attempt to propose to you failed when you practically dragged him into bed. Not that he complained about that. He really enjoyed the time you were spending on making love. However, he really wanted to ask you to marry him in the most amazing way he could come up with. That’s why he prepared his private jet to fly to Paris. He made all the necessary reservation and then the damn snowstorm showed up. He couldn’t even blame Thor for that since the demigod was in Asgard.  
  
          You were currently working twenty stores below in the Stark Tower so Tony decided to drown his irritation in a bottle of scotch or maybe two of them since he felt almost depressed and extremely unhappy.  
  
          You came home early, though it’s already dark outside, but JARVIS notified you that Tony was drinking all morning and all afternoon. You knew that Tony was drinking a lot before you started dating, though he managed to restrict himself to have occasional drinks. You wondered what a horrible thing had happened that made him to be drunk off his ass.  
  
          Tony was lying down on the couch in the living room, an empty bottle on the floor next to him and another one – almost empty – in his hand. You came closer to the couch and glared at your boyfriend.  
  
          “What the hell are you doing?” you snapped at him, not even trying to be polite. “You promised me that you won’t get hammered ever again. So those much worth your promises are,” you sighed with disappointment and turned around to go to the bedroom, too tired to deal with drunken Stark, but you stopped when he grabbed your hand.  
  
          “Don’t go,” he said, surprisingly clear for his drunken state. “We need to talk.”  
  
          “About what? You getting drunk again? I do not mind having a drink or two but two bottles of scotch? Seriously? Do you really want to drink yourself to death?”  
  
          Tony closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He needed a long while to gather his thoughts.  
  
          “I wanted to ask you to fly with me to Paris tonight and then this snowstorm showed up. I had perfectly mastered plans for us and now everything is ruined! It’s like curse. Nothing goes the way I WANT it to go!” he raised his voice.  
  
          You sighed and sat next to him, cupping his face and you looked deep into his warm brown eyes.  
  
          “Sweetheart, I don’t need Paris to spend time with you. I know you want to give me the best and I really appreciate it with all my love, but I beg you, don’t get drunk just because we cannot go somewhere. It’s not worth it,” you spoke softly.  
  


  
_This afternoon I think I drank too much,_   
_Yeah, call it a temporary crutch,_   
_With broken words I tried to say,_   
_Honey, don’t you be afraid,_   
_Cause we got nothing, we got us._   


  
          That was too much for Tony and he suddenly got up and kneel on both knees in front of you, what made you to be extremely confused.  
  
          “Sweet cheeks, you know that I love you more than I love my Iron Man suits, my cars and my booze,” he started, not stammering at all, which was a big surprise. “You changed my life and I wanted you to marry me as soon as it possible. We will go to Vegas and choose one of these fancy chapels.”  
  
          Your eyes went wide and you were so surprised that you burst out laughing; confusing him a lot, but you couldn’t take this seriously.  
  
          “Come on, Tony. It’s the time for you to go to bed. You’re going to have a nasty hangover in the morning,” you said, getting up and reaching your hands towards him.  
  
          You saw him pouting, but you only sighed. Considering his weird proposal as something serious was so hilarious that you had to bit your tongue not to laugh out loud.  
  
          The only thought in Tony’s drunken mind was that he failed, again. However, he was too intoxicated with scotch that he didn’t have strength to complain about it or smashed the empty bottles. He let you drag him to the bedroom where he collapsed on the bed and immediately fell asleep with one last thought that the next day everything will be perfect.


	4. Christmas Day

**~~Christmas Day~~**

  
  
          Tony spent the last day on curing his enormous hangover and he tried to come up with another plan on how to propose to you. The three previous attempts didn’t work and the last one was a total disaster.  
  
          He woke up very early. It was Christmas Day and he wanted to make it perfect for you and most of all he wanted to share gifts with you in privacy of your bedroom, where he set up a medium size Christmas tree. He got up from the bed as quietly as he was able and took out from his drawer two small boxes wrapped into gold and red paper.  He put both under the tree and sneaked out of the bedroom. He needed some time in the kitchen.  
  
          You opened your eyes right after you heard the door closed. You woke up a moment after Tony but you pretended to be still asleep to give him time for putting gifts under the tree. Your bedroom smelled wonderful since your boyfriend bought that tree. After getting up, you took out the gifts you had for Tony and put them under the tree next to his. Then you went to bathroom to take the shower and put on some decent clothes not wanting to be dragged out of your room wearing only panties and one of Tony’s shirts that barely covered your butt.  
  
          While you were enjoying the hot water running down your body, Tony was making breakfast, humming some Christmas carols. On the two plates were arranged heart-shaped fried eggs, toasts and a few strips of crispy bacon. He poured some orange juice into high glasses and put everything on the breakfast tray. Singing quietly, he took the tray and went towards your bedroom, happy smile never leaving his face.  
  
          When Tony walked in you were pulling on your t-shirt with “I love Christmas!” inscription on the front of it and with one on the back that was saying “Deal with it!”  
  
          “I thought that you would be still sleeping,” Tony pouted a little.  
  
          You chuckled seeing him like that and you jumped into the bed to pretend that you were asleep. You didn’t see the wide smile on his face when he watched what you did for him. You were lying down in the bed with your eyes closed until you felt Tony’s lips on yours when he gave you sweet morning kiss.  
  
          “Good morning, sunshine,” he said, pulling away to let you sit on the bed.  
  
          “Good morning, handsome,” you greeted him with a wide smile.  
  
          “Did you sleep well?” Tony asked, sitting next to you and setting up the tray.  
  
          “More than well. Oh! You’ve made breakfast for us! You’re the greatest boyfriend on this planet!” you exclaimed and pulled him closer to you to give him a passionate kiss.  
  
          “Only on this planet?” he asked, raising his brow and smirking at you.  
  
          You smacked him lightly in the arm.  
  
          “You can’t always get what you want, Tony,” you said, starting to eat.  
  
          “I’ve got you,” he spoke with a satisfied smile on his lips.  
  
          “Point taken. Now, eat because I can’t wait to see what my not-so-secret Santa brought me this year.”  
  
          It take you both about fifteen minutes to finish your breakfast and get up from the bed to sit on the floor next to the Christmas tree.  
  
          “You go first,” Tony said, handing you the first box.  
  
          You impatiently tore off the paper and found inside a huge bottle of your most favorite perfume. Tony loved its smell and you knew that it was one of his kinks.  
  
          “Judging by the size of this bottle, you want me to stay in bed for at least a decade.” You chuckled at that thought which was actually very pleasant to you.  
  
          He only grinned at you and gave the other box. It was smaller, flat, and not so heavy and it looked like a jewelry box. Tony was buying you a lot of stuff but very rarely any of his gifts was something like that. You slowly opened it and gasped when you saw a beautiful charm bracelet. Tears showed up in your eyes when you noticed that one of the bangles is a little Iron Man helmet. You throw yourself into Tony, hugging him tightly.  
  
          “Thank you, it’s so awesome and beautiful!”  
  
          He hugged you back and you felt like you didn’t want to pull away from his arms but you had to. It was his turn to open the gifts. The first one was a big and heavy box. You were watching him tearing off the paper and you felt a wave of warmth in your heart when his eyes lit up.  
  
          “Sweetie, how did you know I need those?” he asked with happy excited smile that made him look like a 5 year-old.   
  
          “JARVIS,” you simply said and nudged him to open the second package.  
  
          You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing hard when he was looking dumbfounded at the black t-shirt with “Thunderstruck” inscription on front and a yellow lightning in the middle with little black letter formed into the name of Tony’s favorite band.   
  
          “Your face is just priceless,” you said after you managed yourself to calm down a bit.  
  
          Despite that, you started to get up to run away if Tony decided to chase you for your little prank. And he did that. You wanted to hide in the bathroom but he tripped you and you both landed on the bed. Your laughter faded when you saw in his eyes so much love that it astounded you. Then something strange happened. Instead of kissing you, Tony pulled you up so now you were sitting on the edge of the bed. You frowned and opened your mouth to ask him what’s going on. Then he reached to his pocket and kneeled before you. Your mouth went dry immediately, a little bit of shock showed up on your face.   
  


  
_I had a dream the other night,_   
_About how we only get one life,_   
_It woke me up right after two,_   
_I stayed awake and stared at you,_   
_So I wouldn’t lose my mind._

_And I had the week that came from hell,_   
_And yes, I know that you could tell._

_You got something I need,_   
_And if we only die once,_   
_I wanna die with you._

_Don’t say no, no, no, no-no;_   
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_   
_And we’ll go, go, go, go-go._   
_If you’re ready, like I’m ready._   


  
          “(Name), having you by my side is what completes me. You are the most important thing in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he finished his speech and opened the little red velvet box he was holding in his hand.  
  
          You were staring at him, then at the beautiful ring, the one you were always dreaming about. Tears started to fall down your cheeks and you were gasping for air. When you saw the hints of worry in his eyes, you realized that he was waiting for your answer.  
  
          “Yes! Definitely yes!” you exclaimed throwing yourself into him once again this morning and almost knocking him down on the floor.  
  
          A moment later, he pulled away but only put the ring on your finger.  
  
          “I love you, (Name),” he whispered leaning to kiss you.  
  
          “I love you too, Tony,” you said quietly just before his lips crashed into yours.  
  
          That was the most perfect Christmas in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tony Stark or Avengers. They belong to Marvel.  
> I don't own lyrics I used in the story. They belong to Bruno Mars and One Republic.  
> I only own the story.  
> Reader owns herself. ;P
> 
> Please, if you know the songs or you just googled them, don't write about it in the comments. Let the others to have so fun too. It's Christmas time so be kind to each other.


End file.
